Mace Windu
1= |-| 2= Mace Windu is a character from the Star Wars media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mace Windu vs Byakuya Kuchiki * Mace Windu vs Gyuki * Mace Windu vs Kingsley Shacklebolt * Mace Windu vs Mr. Red * Mace Windu vs Purple Link (Completed) * Mace Windu VS Ridley (Completed) * Mace Windu vs Shao Kahn * Thel Vadam vs Mace Windu (Completed) * Mace Windu Vs Sash Lilac '''(Complete) Battles Royale '''Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batman * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) * Dust * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Ike (Fire Emblem) * Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) * Samurai Jack * Severus Snape (Harry Potter) * Shazam * Wonder Woman History Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6'3"/ 1.92 m * Weight: 185.19 lbs/ 84 kg * Age: 53 * Homeworld: Haruun Kal * Occupation: Council Master Weapons and Abilities * Mace Windu's Lightsaber ** Unique lightsaber amongst the Jedi Order ** It was incorporated with an electrum finish to show his status as the most senior Council members ** Powered by a rare violet Hurrikaine crystal * Cunning military strategist * Adept pilot * Skilled Diplomat * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant * Master Lightsaber Duelist ** One of the greatest swordsmen ever produced by the Jedi Order ** Creator of Form VII: Vaapad *** Also known as "Way of the Vornskr" *** Was explained as more of a state of mind than as a fighting style *** Users of Vaapad allowed them to channel their inner darkness and absorb the fury of their opponents to power themselves *** Mace is the only true master of Vaapad ** Master in all Forms of lightsaber combat Force Abilities * Telekinesis * Force Precognition * Mind Trick * Personal Levitation * Beast Language * Force Sense * Force Speed * Force Valor * Force Grip * Force Crush * Shatterpoint Feats *Can move so quickly he leaves after images *Has easily force pushed other force users without effort *His skills as a Jedi are equalled only by Yoda *Can sense weaknesses in individuals or objects on both a small and larger scale *Did not succumb to the dark side, converting it as a weapon of the light *Telekinetically moves an AT-TE *Fought evenly with the Nightsister Clan Mother Talzin *Overpowers Asajj Ventress *Killed Jango Fett *Has decimated an entire army of battle droids with his bare hands *Force Crushed General Grievous *Defeated Darth Sidious in combat, something not even Yoda was able to accomplish **Their duel was generating so much force, both were fading in and out of existence Faults * Same weaknesses as any normal human * Has a deep distrust of others ** This is one of that factors that pushes Anakin Skywalker towards the dark side ** His accusation of Ahsoka Tano as a traitor is what ultimately made her lose faith in the Jedi Order * Possess an extremist point of view to achieve peace at any cost, even if that means breaking the codes of the Jedi Order * Very prideful and arrogant * Contrary to popular belief: lightsabers can't cut through everything * Failed to act upon Anakin's fear despite his knowledge of the later's shatterpoint, which leads to his own downfall Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Darkness Users Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knight Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pilots Category:Space explorers Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Warrior